


Superman

by Jiminohsosmoll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, cheesy as it can be, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminohsosmoll/pseuds/Jiminohsosmoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is very sick with the flu and Niall's worried and takes care of him like a good nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Un'beted so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you wish.

Louis is sick, he can feel it. He woke up with a raging headache that seems like the drum line is playing in his head,  he has the uncontrollable shivers throughout his body making him tremble like a wet puppy but at the same time he feels like someone pushed him in the a volcano and he's being burned alive by the smothering lava.

Louis groans throwing off the blankets then just as quickly putting them back around his body. He huddles into a small, tight ball holding his stomach tightly feeling like he'll vomit a whole months worth of food he has eaten. Plus, the smell of food sickens him deeply even though his stomach is growling for something to settle his stomach but that won't happen since he won't risk throwing up.

To top it off he has a sore throat making it hard to drink anything and to talk and talking is what Louis is good at. His ears feel like it's going to burst like a balloon just because he has a sore throat and their connected. (so fuck you sickness, fuck you very much) 

Louis moves his arm slowly, fumbling for his phone and speed dialing his best friends number. He answers on the second ring cheerfully, his upbeat voice making Louis groan in pain and somewhat annoyance.

Niall hearing the distress in Louis' voice hangs up, without even a goodbye, and rushes to his home, which is three houses down. In record time, Niall made it to the house using the spare key Louis gave him to open the door. 

"Louis?" Niall calls out cautiously.

Niall only gets a series of pain filled moaning coming from Louis' bedroom. Niall quickly rushes to his room swinging the door open and sees Louis, who's wrapped in blankets like a little homeless lady.

"Oh Lou, I told you not t' dance in the rain." Niall pesters. 

"It was fun at the time." Louis croaks out holding his throat in pain because ouch. 

"Sh Lou, I'll be superman instead of you." Niall smiles making Louis glare at him without any fury in his eyes.

Niall chuckles lowly with the inside joke they share together. When Niall was in fifth grade he was being bullied all the time till Louis, the new kid in town, came and saved the day yelling out 'superman' loudly and popping the famous pose. Since then, Louis was always protecting him from everyone, always by his side and making sure a smile was on Niall's face. Sometimes it can be annoying, especially when Niall takes too long in the bathroom and Louis is banging on the door and asking if he's alright, Niall learned the hard way by not looking the door that Louis has no boundaries whatsoever. He didn't know he can turn that shade of red but other times it makes his heart pick up the pace and imaging himself as superman's damsel in distress has a smile always on his face.

Niall goes over to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with cool water before striding to Louis and sitting beside him and placing the older lad head on his lap. Niall smiles down at him brushing away his hair from his sweaty forehead to which Louis sighs blissfully. Niall gently wipes Louis' face trying to cool him down as his other hand runs through Louis' soft hair and with Niall's calming touch Louis falls into a peaceful slumber.

Niall knows that in order for the flu to pass Louis will do a lot of sleeping to get better, which is good since Louis can never seem to fall asleep staying up till early in the morning because Louis' mind can never shut up. Niall slowly gets up from Louis' bed but a weak hold on his wrist stops Niall from walking away. 

Louis opens his eyes slowly, his eyes staring into his own, making Niall's breath hitch. "Stay." Louis whispers.

"Lou, I have to go get your meds." Niall replies. 

"Don't care." Louis pouts, staring at him with the puppy eyed look that he got from Liam. Niall simply sighs moving Louis over and slipping into the covers , gently pulling Louis closer to him and feeling the burning heat radiating off of his body. 

"Fuck Louis, you're hot." Louis weakly nods then starts coughing as Niall rubs his back trying to soothe him.

"Easy." Niall warns.

"I know I'm sexy." Louis coughs out making Niall roll his eyes. Sheesh, even when he's sick as hell he's a cocky little shit.

Niall lets out a light laugh seeing that Louis once again fell asleep. Niall nibbles on his bottom lip staring at the sleeping form of Louis and unabashedly checking him out.

Even when he's pale and sweating he's still beautiful as ever, like the ray of sunshine that are so rare here in the UK. He always had a crush on Louis but he can't tell him when it might, no definitely, ruin this special friendship they have. He'll rather have a friendship with Louis instead of losing him forever and just having to rely on all the sweet memories they share in order to get through the days. Niall sniffs, having a tear slip out of his watery eyes quickly wiping it away with the pad of his thumb wanting nothing more to express his feeling for Louis but knowing he's to chicken shit to do so.

Niall honestly doesn't know how long he laid there with Louis in his arms trying, and failing, to not cry and make any noises but Louis awoke from his shaking shoulders. Niall's eyes snapped up feeling Louis' fingers gently wiping away the tears from his cheeks. He grins trying to seem indifferent to the situation and just denydenydeny as Louis stares at him with confusion painted on his face.

"Why are 'ya crying?" Louis' gravelly voice questions. 

"Nothing, forget it Louis." Niall begs, not wanting to answer because he's shit at lying to Louis.

Louis shakes his head staring at him with his mystical eyes that always seem to make him forget how to breathe. "Please?" He speaks softly.

Niall simply crumbles under his gaze and the words just tumble from his bitten down lips, "I love you Louis since you saved me from those bullies to now. I understand if you-," Louis cuts Niall off by smashing his cherry red lips upon his moving mouth. 

"Silly goose. I feel the same, ya' twit."

Niall's gobsmacked at Louis' words just gazing at him with wide eyes having his words reply again and again in his mind before it finally sinks in that Louis Tomlinson, his best mate in the world, likes him back.

"Now serve me some medicine you pheasant." Louis demands having Niall titter with giggles as he slides off the bed and dramatically bows to Louis.

"As you wish."

The whole week, Louis and him bonded like they met eachother all over again, confessing on all the things that they held back from eachother. Their relationship is a new beginning to a new chapter on the book that is their life that will go through every loving embrace of up and downs but as long as Niall has Louis he'll forever be fine.

///

The following week, Niall came down with the flu but to him it's alright because he has Louis to save him from this bloody awful sickness that he gotten from kissing Louis too damn much when he was sick.

///

"Niall, I'll be your superman."

"And I'll be your damsel in distress, Loueh."

End.


End file.
